


Dashing Knight in Shining FBI Gear

by Nyxelestia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Kira Yukimura, BAMF Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapping, M/M, Mountain Ash, Pack Feels, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: Gifset:The only person who can't see Stiles' giant crush on Derek, is Stiles. The rising start of the FBI's new Supernatural Unit has nothing but professional respect for Derek. That's his story and he's sticking to it.At least until some old enemies turn up and make the biggest mistake of their lives: taking Derek.





	Dashing Knight in Shining FBI Gear

**Author's Note:**

> For [himawarililith](http://himawarililith.tumblr.com/), who asked for _"modern/ werewolves are known" + "spark stiles" + "invent your stiles is something, maybe in a world where the supernatural is known but he is not much until maybe he meets derek and his powers awaken..." and "explore his friendship with allison and/or kira ( in between all the sterek feels )"_. I was originally going to write a fic that would be a little closer to this prompt, but My ~~Finances~~ Life TM had other plans, so I did the best I could with this gifset. ♥

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope to eventually get back to that fic, but in the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this gifset!
> 
> **ETA:[Now on Tumblr!](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/175120446990/dashing-knight-in-shining-fbi-gear-the-only-person)**  
> 
> (Fest Mod Note: this work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) and [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
